


Vérité fabriquée

by drakys



Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakys/pseuds/drakys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sur le prompt : Grâce à ses talents en alchimie, Ivy a créé une poupée mécanique grandeur nature à l'image de Raphael. Malheureusement, à cause du procédé, le bel automate a aussi hérité un peu du caractère de celui qu'il imite. Dans un accès de colère, Ivy le détruit mais elle tombe aussitôt en pleurs, se rendant compte que son problème à elle est irrésoluble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vérité fabriquée

**Author's Note:**

> Pour : lai_choi_san@LJ pour obscur_echange@LJ
> 
> Ce truc aussi probablement mérité une dernière couche de vernis pour mieux briller, mais j'ai l'impression que si je m'acharne plus dessus, ça va devenir une horrible bouillie indigeste. J'espère aussi que je n'ai pas noyé le prompt au passage, *rire nerveux*. (Ivy est duuure à écrire !)

Elle l'avait croisé au coin du soir sur un chemin à moitié enseveli sous les branches lourdes des arbres, pesantes de vent. Ivy s'arrêta par instinct peut-être, comme si une part d'elle-même avait flairé quelque chose chez l'autre voyageur.

Quelque chose chez lui de similaire à ce qu'elle était.

Peut-être s'était-il arrêté pile au même moment, peut-être avait-il réagi avec une seconde de retard. Il s'était à demi retourné, une main sur la garde de son épée et Ivy crut voir un regard écarlate sous la capuche de la cape.

Elle sourit et libéra sa hanche d'un pan de manteau, effleura la garde de sa propre épée dans un geste nonchalant. Prête s'il attaquait.

"Tu as reçu un étrange baiser…", lui lança-t-elle avant de continuer, agressive : "Tu es marqué.

— Qu'es-tu ?", répliqua-t-il et elle apprécia sa voix, qui caressait l'air, mais pas le ton.

"Quelle question !", cracha Ivy avec humeur, avant de laisser ses doigts suivre ses courbes. "Je suis une femme !"

L'autre voyageur baissa la tête, eut un petit rire sec, mais définitivement amusé.

"J'aurais dit un monstre", commença-t-il et Ivy fronça les sourcils, faillit répliquer aussitôt, il la prit de vitesse : "…mais je m'insulterais moi-même, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il ne lâcha pas la garde de son épée et Ivy eut presque envie de le défier, jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse retomber son bras le long de son corps. Ses lèvres bougèrent, à peine et peut-être pensait-il qu'elle ne l'entendrait pas.

"Ce que je devrais faire, peut-être."

Il se détourna et Ivy eut l'intention de poursuivre sa route, mais lui emboîta plutôt le pas après un moment d'hésitation. Elle n'essaya pas d'être discrète, n'essaya pas non plus de le rattraper. Elle resta une dizaine de pas derrière lui et il n'accéléra le pas, ni ne ralentit.

"Me suis-tu ?", demanda-t-il seulement.

"Peut-être", rétorqua-t-elle. "Peut-être ai-je seulement besoin de revenir en arrière.

— Besoin de changer quelque chose de ton passé ?"

Ivy s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils.

"Et toi ?", siffla-t-elle.

Il ne lui répondit pas, ce qui l'intrigua davantage que ce qu'elle avait perçu chez lui : les doigts de Soul Edge sur sa peau, le poison de l'épée dans son sang.

"Il y a une auberge un peu plus loin sur la route", lui indiqua-t-elle.

"Tu crois que c'est ce que je cherche ?", répliqua-t-il aussitôt et elle sourit.

Par une nuit pareille, qui promettait l'orage, n'importe qui chercherait un refuge et un peu de chaleur. Peut-être aussi n'était-il pas n'importe qui. Ivy lui répondit d'un ton qu'elle voulait léger, mais l'accusation n'était pas subtile.

"Tu as certainement la tête de quelqu'un qui a besoin de dormir, tu as les yeux rouges."

***

Ivy posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, un instant à peine. Le contact glacé d'une lame glissée contre ses côtes l'empêcha de se risquer plus loin. Elle resta quand même contre lui, épousant du regard ses yeux rouges.

"Combien d'heures se sont écoulées depuis que nos chemins se sont croisés ? Deux heures ? Trois ?", vint la voix, plus froide encore que l'épée. "As-tu si peu de morale ou crois-tu que j'en suis entièrement dépourvu ?"

Elle rapprocha une main de son visage, écarta une mèche de cheveux.

"J'ai fait des choses bien pires…", peut-être sa voix était-elle trop chaude.

La lame s'éloigna, d'un souffle et le murmure qui suivit la refroidit passablement.

"Es-tu désespérée au point de quémander ses faveurs à un homme dont tu ne connais même pas le nom ?"

Les doigts d'Ivy pressèrent contre sa joue, ses ongles s'y enfoncèrent.

"…Es-tu seulement capable d'éprouver quoi que ce soit ?", siffla-t-elle et il ne répondit pas.

Il agrippa son poignet et repoussa sa main.

"J'ai déjà une femme dans ma vie.

— Quel homme ne veut qu'une seule femme dans sa vie ?", rétorqua Ivy.

Sa main libre glissa contre la poitrine du blond, tira la couverture et la lame revint, piqua dans son ventre.

"C'est tout ce que j'enfoncerai dans ton corps, si tu persistes. Tu cherches peut-être un plus petite mort, mais je n'ai que celle-ci à t'offrir."

Ivy voulait insister, changea d'avis avant de le faire et l'attrapa par les cheveux, força son visage contre le sien avant de coller sa bouche à son oreille.

"Qu'est-elle pour toi ?", cracha-t-elle avec venin.

Il ne baissa pas les yeux, répondit avec un aplomb déconcertant.

"Le centre de mon univers."

Elle le relâcha, surprise, et secoua la tête, blessée et furieuse. Elle se redressa et s'éloigna, Ivy allait refermer la porte derrière elle quand elle entendit la question.

"Veux-tu toujours profiter de ce qui ne peut t'appartenir ?"

Elle aurait voulu le suivre plus longtemps, peut-être seulement pour trouver où appuyer pour le faire sortir de ses gonds, mais quand elle le chercha le lendemain matin, il avait déjà repris la route.

***

Soul Edge l'avait obsédée, l'obsédait encore. Ivy ne pouvait faire autrement : Soul Edge était une part d'elle-même. Chaque battement de son cœur pompait dans ses veines un peu plus de l'énergie de la maudite épée.

Son épée partageait le même sort : Valentine ne vivait que grâce à l'énergie prêtée par Soul Edge. Elle aurait voulu la faire vivre autrement, mais avait toujours échoué, parce que créer une vie artificielle n'avait rien d'aisé.

Créer une vie artificielle n'était pas une science, ni un art. C'était un procédé complexe ou le hasard, pour ne pas dire une force supérieure, avait souvent son mot à dire. Astaroth l'avait intriguée pendant le temps qu'elle avait passé auprès du Chevalier Azur : elle avait étudié le golem, cherchant à comprendre comment il été né. Comment il avait été possible de lui donner la vie.

Un corps humain n'était qu'une somme de composants précis. Ce qui lui était particulier, c'était ce qui l'animait : l'âme, peut-être. Une force impossible à mesurer, une force qu'il était impossible de créer.

Ivy barbouilla le crayonné d'un geste rageur, impatient, fit tomber les papiers par terre et repoussa sa chaise violemment, la renversant presque. Elle se leva et arpenta le bureau, sourcils froncés. Son approche était mauvaise. Elle ne voulait pas créer la vie, seulement une réplique convaincante.

Simplement un jouet.

Un jouet…

Un jouet ne pourrait rien lui refuser.

***

D'un mouvement sec, la lame du poignard mordit sa paume. Un peu de sang pour la vie.

Elle se pencha, caressa légèrement sa joue et mit sa bouche contre la sienne, expira lentement entre les lèvres de l'automate. Un souffle pour l'animer.

Ivy resta un moment immobile, attendant de longues minutes, mais aucun tremblement, pas le plus petit frisson n'agita le corps. Avec un soupir irrité, elle secoua la tête.

Un autre échec. D'autres longues heures de recherche devant elle. Combien de temps allait-elle sacrifier à ce projet qui lui paraissait de plus en plus ridicule ? Elle se détourna de l'automate inanimé sans lui accorder plus d'intérêt.

Elle n'avait pas rejoint la porte qu'Ivy s'arrêta. Elle lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil et faillit lui tourner le dos, quand elle réalisa qu'il bougeait. Sa poitrine se gonflait, s'arrêta et redescendit lentement.

Ivy revint vers lui à grandes enjambées et l'examina attentivement.

Peut-être son cœur s'arrêta-t-il un instant quand il ouvrit les yeux. Elle lui effleura le front, le libérant des mèches de cheveux blonds du bout des doigts.

"Tu es enfin réveillé ?", demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Il cligna des yeux et la dévisagea, s'assit avec des gestes incertains et examina ce qui l'entourait avant de la regarder.

"Si j'ai dormi aussi longtemps", commença-t-il lentement et sa voix ne paraissait pas encore entièrement naturelle, "c'est que tu as mis tellement de temps pour m'assembler."

Elle le gifla sans penser et Ivy ressentit une étrange satisfaction en voyant une marque rosée s'imprimer sur sa joue, pâlir, mais pas disparaître tout à fait. Le corps artificiel réagissait bien, dépassant ses attentes.

"Je ne te permets pas de me parler sur ce ton !

— …Et comment dois-je m'adresser à toi ?", demanda-t-il et elle sourit.

Un sourire victorieux, mais froid. Ivy replaça ses cheveux, glissa ses doigts dernière sa nuque.

"Qui a dit que tu devais parler ?", répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

***

Elle ne savait pas quand elle avait commencé à le détester. Il lui obéissait avec une servilité mêlée de condescendance qu'elle abhorrait absolument. Il avait ce sourire odieux, comme s'il connaissait un secret qu'elle ignorait. Un sourire d'autant plus odieux qu'il illuminait son visage.

Il lui obéissait en tout…

Ivy aurait dû être satisfaite et sa présence, au contraire, lui donnait envie de le frapper.

Il la suivait, le plus souvent sans un mot : il devenait une simple marionnette désarticulée s'il s'éloignait trop d'elle. Ivy n'avait su lui accorder qu'une minuscule part du pouvoir de Soul Edge, de son propre pouvoir. Peut-être aurait-elle pu chercher et découvrir comment lui donner plus d'autonomie…

Mais parfois, il avait ce défaut irritant de parler trop et lui donnait envie de le gifler pour lui arracher son sourire, pour détruire son visage, pour réduire à néant tous les efforts qu'elle avait dû déployer pour le créer. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il possède la moindre forme de liberté : il _devait_ être son esclave et rien d'autre.

Peut-être que ce qu'elle détestait, c'était cette impression insidieuse qu'il n'avait pas autant besoin d'elle qu'elle, de lui.

***

Il s'était installé dans un coin de la bibliothèque, le plus loin possible d'elle. Assis de travers, une jambe par-dessus le bras du fauteuil, il feuilletait le livre ouvert qu'il avait appuyé contre sa cuisse.

Elle n'aurait pas dû le fixer, elle aurait dû se concentrer sur ses recherches. Sa table de travail était encombrée de parchemins déroulés dont l'encre avait pâli avec le temps et de livres empilés, certains ouverts, certains mis de côté. S'y entassaient aussi des carnets remplis de ses notes en caractères serrés et de ses croquis aux traits vifs, des feuilles arrachées et chiffonnées.

Et malgré tout le travail qu'elle avait voulu abattre, elle ne pouvait se concentrer que sur lui.

"Lis-tu vraiment ou fais-tu seulement semblant ?", siffla Ivy avec irritation, certaine qu'il ne pouvait trouver réel intérêt à ses lectures.

"…Je m'ennuie", lui répondit-il après un long silence, sans lever les yeux.

Il tourna une page et continua à lire sans plus s'intéresser à elle, ce qui énerva Ivy au plus haut point, mais certainement pas autant qu'avait pu la fâcher sa réplique.

Elle se leva et marcha vers lui, fit tomber le livre d'un coup du revers de la main et en ramenant son bras d'un mouvement sec, elle le gifla, assez fort pour abîmer sa peau.

"Je t'interdis de t'ennuyer !", lui ordonna Ivy entre ses dents serrées, assez de se retourner et de regagner sa table de travail.

Elle ne le vit pas toucher sa joue, sans émotion, et laisser retomber son bras d'abord, puis son regard vers le plancher, où gisait son livre. Il se redressa et se pencha pour le récupérer, se relevant lentement.

"Puis-je t'être utile ?", demanda-t-il mécaniquement et Ivy poussa la pile des livres dont elle n'avait plus besoin dans sa direction.

Peu lui importa qu'ils se déversent de sa table de travail dans un boucan poussiéreux. Elle les lui désigna et le pressa d'un geste de la main. Il s'accroupit et entreprit de les classer, s'arrêtant parfois pour les consulter. Certains étaient remplis d'inscriptions et de croquis, il s'attardait sur ceux-là plus longtemps que sur les autres : il glissait ses doigts sur chaque marque. Quand il lisait, ses lèvres bougeaient parfois, dans une moquerie d'un geste si humain qu'Ivy se mit à le haïr encore plus.

"Range-les !", l'interrompit-elle avec irritation. "Est-ce trop compliqué pour toi ?"

Il secoua la tête : elle ne l'avait jamais entendu dire _non_.

"Tout ce que tu possèdes concerne Soul Edge", dit-il en soulevant une pile. "Pourquoi en fais-tu toute ta vie ?

— Ça ne te regarde pas !", grinça-t-elle en jetant avec rage un livre dans sa direction.

Il se laissa percuter sans une plainte, regarda le livre retomber ouvert par terre et se pencha pour l'ajouter à sa pile. L'absence de réaction l'irrita, comme l'irritait sa voix, son visage, son allure : tout ce qu'elle s'était souvenu du voyageur et qu'elle avait donné à l'automate.

"Peut-être que tu n'es pas…", peut-être hésita-t-il, peut-être la pause était-elle seulement cruelle, " _capable_ de faire autre chose ?"

Ivy soupira bruyamment et fouilla avec affectation dans ses papiers et il s'éloigna, rangeant les livres en silence. Elle serra les dents, jusqu'à les muscles de sa mâchoire hurlent pour qu'elle les relâche enfin.

***

Combien de fois l'avait-elle giflé ? Ivy ne le savait plus. Sa présence était un poison et elle espérait, chaque fois qu'elle le blessait, qu'il apprendrait enfin à être ce qu'il devait être : une simple poupée, une jolie chose qu'elle pouvait toucher ou jeter à sa guise.

Elle aurait pu le forcer à rester loin d'elle, le forcer à redevenir une chose sans vie, mais Ivy ne le faisait pas. Elle préférait le garder près d'elle, bien qu'elle le trouve de plus en plus insupportable.

Il passait ses journées près d'elle presque toujours en silence maintenant. Il restait en lui de moins en moins de l'énergie de Soul Edge et Ivy hésitait à trouver une solution à cette vie temporaire dont il profitait des derniers mois ou des derniers jours. Elle le laissait, par pitié peut-être, lire tout ce qu'il voulait dans la bibliothèque, qui était presque devenue la douce prison dans laquelle elle le laissait vivre.

Il restait le plus souvent loin d'elle, mais vers la fin de la journée, comme le soleil peignait le ciel en tons sanglants, il s'approcha de sa table de travail. Son pas lent, peut-être manquait-il d'assurance et il déposa le livre qu'il avait jusque là consulté. Il laissa sa main sur la couverture.

"Tu devrais mourir toi aussi", dit-il doucement.

Ivy lâcha sa plume, fit saigner sur un parchemin des taches d'encre et elle se redressa pour lui faire face.

"As-tu l'intention de mourir sans mon consentement ?

— Je suis né avec ton consentement, je peux bien mourir sans."

Elle le gifla, ce qui le fit sourire, mais il baissa rapidement la tête, servile, et ses cheveux obscurcirent ses lèvres et son odieuse suffisance. Il posa une main sur son cœur et elle lui trouva une sublime vulnérabilité, qui accéléra délicieusement les battements du sien.

"Ton sang est empoisonné, tu ne pouvais ignorer comment je finirais", murmura-t-il. "Dis-moi, crois-tu que ton existence est supérieure à la mienne ? Ce sang que tu m'as donné, n'est-ce pas cette épée maudite qui t'obsède qui te l'a donné ?", continua l'automate. "Tu n'es que son jouet.

— Tais-toi."

Il resta silencieux, un moment à peine.

"…Qu'est-ce que ça fait de moi ? Comment appelle-t-on le jouet d'un jouet ?

— Je t'ai dis de te taire !"

Ivy ne pensa même pas seulement le gifler, elle prit son épée et ses morceaux serpentèrent dans l'air, se refermèrent autour de la gorge de l'automate, y laissant leurs morsures. Il n'essaya même pas de se défendre et peut-être l'aurait-elle trouvé pathétique si elle n'était pas dégoûtée de son propre accès de fureur.

"Quand apprendras-tu à m'obéir ?", demanda lentement Ivy.

"Crois-tu vraiment qu'il me reste assez de temps pour apprendre quoi que ce soit ?", rétorqua-t-il. "Tue-moi si tu en as envie, je suis condamné à mourir de toute façon.

— Te tuer ? _Mourir ?_ ", Ivy jeta la tête en arrière et éclata de rire.

D'un geste sec du poignet, elle libéra le serpent métallique. D'un autre, elle lui fit mordre le côté droit de l'automate, déchirant les vêtements, la peau.

"Je peux te _détruire_ , tu n'es qu'une chose ! As-tu vraiment la prétention d'être _humain_ ?

— …Et toi ?", répliqua-t-il.

Ivy serra la mâchoire et son épée reprit sa forme d'un geste, elle taillada le bras de son automate. S'acharna sans qu'il se défende. Son épée claqua comme un fouet, elle s'enroula autour de la cheville du blond et elle tira assez fort pour le faire chuter.

Elle laissa tomber l'arme, enfonça un pied d'un coup sec dans sa cage thoracique. Il ne cria pas, ne gémit même pas. Il aurait pu imiter la douleur, mais il lui était impossible de la ressentir. Il regardait, avec une passivité effrayante, le pied qu'elle abattit encore en encore sur lui, brisant son corps au-delà du réparable. Ivy recula soudain en croisant son regard, dans lequel ne perçait aucun sentiment, ni colère, ni ressentiment.

Elle serra les poings et détourna la tête, voulant une seconde revenir en arrière.

Ivy se laissa tomber près de lui, tendit une main sans le toucher. Se ravisa et effleura son front du bout des doigts, replaça ses cheveux.

"Tu n'aurais pas… dû me créer", murmura-t-il et il essaya de lever une main vers son visage, son bras trembla seulement et ne bougea plus.

"Tais-toi, s'il te plaît."

Ses lèvres bougèrent encore et elle dû se pencher pour l'entendre.

"Tu savais bien… que tu devrais me détruire", souffla-t-il, avec un sourire amusé, "parce que je vis grâce à ton sang... et à ton souffle…"

Ivy ferma les yeux, elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre la suite : elle la connaissait déjà, c'était sa seule résolution depuis longtemps. Tout ce qui était relié à Soul Edge, elle allait le détruire. L'épée, son père. Elle-même, quand tout le reste aurait disparu.

"Et ce qui te dérange, c'est…", continua-t-il d'une voix à peine audible, "que tu aurais dû le tuer lui aussi."

Elle secoua la tête.

"Tais-toi…"

Il essaya encore de parler, mais sans y arriver. Ivy caressa ses joues, se pencha vers lui, embrassa son front, ses lèvres, mais il ne restait déjà plus de lui que des pièces sans vie. Elle ne réalisa pas immédiatement pourquoi ses yeux brûlaient, ni pourquoi ses joues étaient humides.

Elle n'avait pas pleuré depuis longtemps, tellement longtemps, trop longtemps, la sensation lui était presque étrangère.

"Je suis si lasse d'être seule", admit-elle.

Mais personne ne pouvait l'entendre.


End file.
